Valentine Hearts
by AoiFurin
Summary: Draco recieved a letter...but doesn't understand what does it contain.pls. R


Valentine Hearts  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't push further than that...it hurts. I also don't own Eminem (you rule!) and Aaron Carter. I'm a poor kid with no money except her old computer and a kurama pilllow.  
  
A/N: A short V-day fic. Dedicated to my twin sister, B1-charlie Grace. Some OCCness and grammatical errors (using notepad here.) might occur so gomen. -_-' Oh, and   
  
Pairings: uh...I don't know....  
  
Valentine Hearts  
  
---------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy...the only heir in the malfoy family, member of the Slytherin House, seeker at the Slytherin Quidditch team is having a problem.  
  
...He recieved an anonymous letter...  
  
Oh, he recieve thousands of letters, mostly from his dear mother or some news from his father. He even recieve some hate letters for making Harry's life a living hell and that he looks like some Eminem-Aaron Carter crossover (from Grace) and as well as fan letters that contains 'you're-one-of-the-cutest-I-don't-care-even-if-you're-evil' messages(from me). But this letter is different.  
  
...It's written in a different language...  
  
...A language far from his old English and British accent...  
  
...A language he never thought he'd encounter...  
  
...The language called...  
  
"It's Japanese. " A voice cuts him out from his reverie. he looks up and saw a girl with bushy hair...a very familiar face for she's one of persons-I-need-to-taunt-here-in-school. Hermione Granger.  
  
"What do you want Mudblood?" he snarled. (yeah, he snarled...)  
  
"Let me see...to enter Potions class?" she answered at him.  
  
Draco just looked at her then turned to walk in his seat. He had far more problems now than meddle with some low-level mudbloods like Granger.  
  
As he sat, he glared at the piece of paper and remembered how he've gotten it...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
(Earlier that day at the Dining Hall.)  
  
"Just the same crap I recieve everyday." Draco scanning his 3 inch thick mail. he then noticed a red envelope.  
  
"A howler?" he thought. Who on Earth would send him a howler? But in later inspection, he noticed that it's not a howler. Instead, it's one of those scented envelopes girls used.  
  
**End of flashback***  
  
"At least it smelled good." he thought thinking about the Jasmine-scented piece. But that doesn't lessen his curiosity..."Who on Earth would send me that piece of--"   
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" Snape cuts him off. He didn't meant to voice it out loud. A small blush crept on his cheeks that gave his skin some color.  
  
"Nothing professor." he answered. Snape nodded. A snickered was heard. "I heard that Potter, Weasly. Five points from Gryffindor." a graon of protest. "Each."  
  
Draco just looked at them. He doesn't know why but he seem uninterested on making Harry's life hell today. Heck, even Weasly doesn't annoy him that much. "What's wrong with me?" he thought.  
  
He then looked at the red paper. It must be some kind of spell. Yeah, that must be it. Some kind of spell. And in a foreign language nonethless! He knows, Eastern Magic is just as powerful as Western wizardry. But he'll break it or his name is Malfoy!  
  
After five hours of torture Draco in the library, yeah that's torture Draco is almost ready to give up.  
  
"That's it! Spell or not, I'm sending this crap into oblivion!" Draco stood up and took out his wand.  
  
"You know, I know how to read Japanese kanji." Again, Hermione intterupted from Draco's side.  
  
"You do? Then why didn't you help me?! You've been there all day watching me flip books by books not knowing where to look." Draco venting out his anger. A loud hiss was heard that warned them to be quiet.  
  
"Well, did you ask?" Hermione asked point blank. Draco was taken aback. He really didn't gave it a thought. Afterall, Hermione's the top student (which made hime very envious and might know some muggles' foreign language.  
  
He then handed her the paper. "Read it."  
  
"Where's the magic word?" Hermione gave him a smile.  
  
Draco's brow ceased. "Who dou you think you are Mud-"  
  
"Then I won't read it."  
  
"Fine. Pl-pl-"  
  
"Can't hear you..."  
  
"Please." he said just above whisper. "And don't let me say it again, Granger!" he snapped.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes then gave a look at the letter.  
  
What she saw somehow made her smirk.  
  
"You get all work up because of this?" her smirk somehow give in to smile then to a hearty laugh.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...Just tell me!"  
  
"Fine. It's just greeting you." Draco's eyes widen. Greet him?  
  
"On what occasion?"  
  
"Well...there's a jinx in the paper so nobody could tell you what really this letter means so I can only give you that clue." With that, Hermione handed him back the paper. "Got to go now. You can figure it by yourself." then she left.  
  
Draco was left speechless...A jinx? This is not really his day...  
  
On the outside, three heads were snickering.  
  
"Good job Hermione." the boy with the scar on his forehead said.  
  
"Yeah mate. Operation make-Draco-freak-out a success!" the red haired added. Hermione just smiled at the two boys.  
  
"So Hermione, what does the letter really meant. You're the one who wrote it to him so you're the only who knows it."  
  
Harry as they walk towards their common room.  
  
"Yeah, what does Barentain Dei Omedetou Draco meant?" Ron asked the smiling Hermione.  
  
"Well, the one I said about the jinx that prevents me to tell its meaning...it's true."  
  
"What?!" both boys exclaimed.  
  
"Come on..tell us..."  
  
"Yeah...tell us what you wrote to Malfoy."  
  
"Sorry...Can't" With that Hermione broke into a run that prevented the boys on noticing a pale pink on her cheeks.  
  
~End  
  
translation:  
  
Barentain Dei Omedetou Draco- Happy Valentines day Draco  
  
Yay! My first ever HP fic! Hope you like it. I didn't really thought it would turn out this way...I'm thinking more on a PWP story...but well. What's done is done. Sorry too if it's quite senseless and not really a valentine fic...well, mind could give you weird ideas esp. on this hour of the day, 12:00 A.M. Happy Valentines Day! 


End file.
